


Karma

by shitstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Decapitation, End of Act 6: [S] Collide, Gen, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitstuck/pseuds/shitstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the brief moment between Dave solidifying his expression and your heroic death, you can’t help but wonder if this isn’t some sort of karmic revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves head into desk* Why does this exist. Why did I write this. Don't even read it, it's pointless.

In the brief moment between Dave solidifying his expression and your heroic death, you can’t help but wonder if this isn’t some sort of karmic revenge.

You’ve done some shit, if you're honest with yourself. You were a dick to Roxy and Jane, and you made an absolute mess of Jake. Oh, and apparently your alternate self was an abusive bastard that fucked Dave over pretty well.

( _You_ were the one to fuck up _Dave Strider._ Your idol, your _only_ role model, and in another universe you made his life hell.)

So when you hear the katana shatter and feel the sharp burst of pain when your head disconnects from your body, when what senses remain are screaming before the impending silence, you almost wonder (as a Dave’s hands close around all that’s left of you) if this is really what’s best. You were completely toxic in all of your friends’ lives, not to mention your creations. 

When your eyes cloud over and you can’t see anymore, as Dave rushes to get your corpse and Terezi out before Jack’s head explodes, your final thought is that even though you know it’s the coward’s path, you wouldn’t mind too much if this really was the end.


End file.
